The present invention relates to large vehicles having independent suspensions, such as those which are typically used in military applications and in large municipal vehicles, such as fire trucks. In particular, the invention relates to a frame and independent suspension assembly which allows a vehicle to have better stability by lowering the center of gravity, and better visibility because of the lower drivetrain and lower hoodline.
Military and other emergency vehicles must be designed to extremely demanding specifications. The vehicles must be capable of driving over or through obstacles which only a tactical or emergency driver would attempt. The vehicles must be able to endure corrosive, partially submerged and frequently dirty environments, such as standing water, chemicals or deep mud.
In addition, it is desirable to for such vehicles to provide maximum forward visibility for the operator and maximum load carrying capacities. One step which has been taken in the design of heavy duty vehicles has been to utilize C-shaped channels as the main frame members. The use of widely-spaced beams provides a space where of various engine, transmission and other essential components can be mounted. Making more space available along the center line of the vehicle frame allows heavy components to be more effective mounted at lower elevation which, in turn, lowers the vehicle""s center of gravity. Vehicles with low centers of gravity have improved stability and provide greater visibility to the operator of the vehicle. A lower center of gravity in a vehicle provides improved resistance to overturning as the vehicle traverses rough terrain or maneuvers around obstacles at high rates of speed. The improved visibility which results from a lowering of a vehicle""s drive train and hoodline allows for safer operation of the vehicle. While the present invention has particular application in the context of frame members which are C-shaped, the invention may be used with frame members having other shapes, such at tubular shapes (rounded and rectangular) and other structurally advantageous shapes.
The present invention provides a vehicle with a lower center of gravity, both with respect to vehicle components and with respect to cargo areas. These and other advantages are accomplished by using weldments which attach to and reach under the main frame members. The weldments include opposing side plates. Each side plate has two buttress-type end plates which support a main side plate member. The main side plate members are comprised of four generally rectilineraly oriented and integrally formed plates. Small buttress plates are used to define pockets for suspension components such as a suspension spring and shock absorber. The weldments may include a pocket for a sway bar bushing and an opening which allows a sway bar to pass through the pair of weldments. A non-contact spring guide may be mounted inside a suspension coil spring. The spring and spring guide are mounted between a lower control arm and a bearing plate carried by the front weldment of the present invention. The spring guide cooperates with a spring guide bushing, which is also carried by the bearing plate and which extends into the interior of the coil spring.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood upon a reading of the following specification, read together with the accompanying drawings, wherein: